pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GB011: Gold And Black VS Team Rocket
is the 11th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Gold arrives with Whitney to Ecruteak City, where the meeting is held. The two meet Bill, the inventor, who tells them about the Legendary Pokémon in the city. During the meeting, Team Rocket forces invade the place, and emit radiowaves to prevent Pokémon from attacking. Bill, however, has tricks up his sleeve to counter Team Rocket's activities. Chapter Plot Gold and Whitney have reached Ecruteak City, where the welcomers show them the way to the meeting. Gold notes it looks like a city with a long history. Whitney wonders what Gold wishes to do, and mentions there are some Legendary Pokémon in the city. A man comes, explaining there were two towers in the city, and praised the shining golden Pokémon. However, this legend states the people felt "lost" and burned down one of the towers, thus making the Legendary Pokémon escape. Gold wonders who is this man, whom Whitney recognizes as Bill, and notes he has changed much. Whitney explains to Gold that Bill is an inventor, who lives at Goldenrod City, but is rarely there because of his job. Bill winks, noting Whitney became more feminine. Whitney is flattered, while Bill asks is the boy's name Gold. Gold confirms this, as Bill explains that Professor Oak mentioned a boy with a Pikachu, which came through the time machine. Pikachu jumps to Bill and hugs him. Gold explains it is a very friendly Pikachu, yet Bill does not see anything strange about it. He wonders if Pikachu came through the time machine, it could evolve into a different Pokémon. This amazes Gold, but Bill asks him not to be impatient, and should go to the summit. He confirms this summit will explain more about rare and new Pokémon, which makes Gold impatient to go to this summit. However, Bill decides to do that after he examines Pikachu. Gold wishes to hear more about the legend of Ho-Oh. Bill tells Ho-Oh, a long time ago, remained in Ecruteak City, until it saw people using Pokémon for evil purposes, and left out of disgust. Gold compares these people to Team Rocket. Bill nevertheless states it was a powerful Pokémon, reminding Gold of the Articuno he faced in Violet City's Gym, which shocks Whitney that he actually met him. Bill believes Gold will continue meeting Legendary Pokémon, for a guy that is fated to meet one will do face many more. Bill tells about another legend. Three Legendary Pokémon - Entei, Raikou and Suicune - which are told to be looking after people and Pokémon. Bill thinks if Gold wants to meet them, he should go on an adventure, which motivates Gold to do just that. Eventually, the group arrives to the place of the summit. Bill explains it was built over the old tower, to deepen friendships with Pokémon. Gold quickly meets up with Falkner and Bugsy, as well as Professor Oak, Joey and Takeo. Gold also meets with Team Rocket grunts, who claim it is a pleasure to see Gold as well. Gold believes the grunts have changed, who announce they will steal the rare Pokémon, and start attacking. Whitney wonders if these guys are dumb. Team Rocket points out they have placed Electrode on the roof, and with the trigger activated, the Pokémon will explode. Gold is disgusted, but is reminded these people are sly and mean. Suddenly, Black comes, shouting that Team Rocket is weak. A grunt remembers his voice, as Black tells he knows about their plans to steal rare Pokémon. The grunt is displeased, seeing Black came to harass them again, and shows the trigger. Black reminds them if the trigger is activated, they'll be crushed, too, and sends his Pokémon out to attack Team Rocket - and Gold, too. Suddenly, a shrieking sound makes every Pokémon collapse. A man appears, explaining this has been caused by his machine, which is a Team Rocket invention. Black is shocked to face Team Rocket executive, Grey, whom the grunts are delighted to see. Grey calls Black a traitor for knowing about their plans to steal the Pokémon, and has prepared the machine to deal with Black, too. Black challenges him to a battle, making Grey displeased. He explains it does not matter how much a trainer wins battles, but how one wins without fighting, like Team Rocket. Grey laughs, and orders everyone to place their Poké Balls in the center of the arena. Gold is angry, believing if the Legendary Pokémon saw such a thing, the event from the past would happen again. He believes the Legendary Pokémon would abandon the people. Black calls him a fool for believing in rumors, at a time like this. Instead, Black wonders how to obtain his Pokémon back, and Gold calls him out that Black has grown attached to them. Black replies it is just difficult to find these powerful Pokémon, which riles Gold up. Bill calms the two down, showing they just need to destroy the machines. Black calls him an idiot, wondering how can they destroy it with their bare hands. Bill sends two new Pokémon, Espeon and Umbreon, who wear collars that protect them from the radiowaves. Black decides to use Umbreon to destroy the machine, but Bill reminds them the trigger will activate and detonate the Electrode. He tells it is why the two machines have to be destroyed at the exact time to stop the detonation. Gold uses Espeon, but Black is against working with Gold. Black turns around, wondering how can he work with a weakling. Seeing Black does not want to cooperate, Bill opts himself, even without confidence, to execute the plan. Black changes his mind, since he wishes to take on the path with the greatest success. Gold explains even if Black is a nasty person, they have to work together, else the Legendary Pokémon will hate humanity. Black grumbles, and prepares with Gold to attack. With a signal, Gold has Espeon use Quick Attack and destroys a machine. Umbreon proceeds to attack the other machine, but Grey's Pokémon stops it by breathing fire out, burning Umbreon. Grey praises his Houndour, while Black curses Umbreon for being weak. Gold demands Team Rocket to stop, but Grey asks the "brave little boy" to stop meddling. Houndour uses Flamethrower on Espeon, but Gold jumps to protect Espeon, even if Black warns him he will be burnt down. Suddenly, three Pokémon appear and stop the attack, making Gold wonder who the three are. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters